User talk:Rodney16
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to 20th Century Fox! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Digifiend (Talk) 15:19, 1 January 2013 Open matte TCF and FSL conviction. Rodney, I convinced via e-mail to 21st Century Fox, the corporate company that owns Blue Sky, TCF and FSL. They have yet to send the variants to me (I think they are busy with their films using the variants as non-open matte versions) but they will arrive soon. Indie of the // CENTURY \\ 04:51, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Original 20th century fox 1995 Home Entertainment Do you happen to know what dvds that use the original version of the 1995-2008 20th century fox home entertainment logo (where it cuts away once the search light behind faces up towards the sky)? The logo appeared on a lot of DVDs, but that said variant first appeared on the Star Wars laserdiscs and VHS tapes from 1995. The unedited version also appeared on those releases along with the 1993 FOX video logo as well as the Die Hard with a Vengeance laserdisc in 1996. It is illustrated on this VHS video and my DVD version that appears to be ripped from one of the obscure DVDs. The version where it doesn't fade out was the first variant to be used before edited ones existed.Muzzarino 19:47, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Need a hand? I had a look on the recent wiki activity and I saw that you're getting annoyed by Alexsburlea's antics and excessive vandalism on the TriStar Pictures articles. If I were you I would complain to an admin, they've know everything about blocking troublesome users. Good luck. You may need it. --TPercival (talk) 19:33, January 1, 2016 (UTC) What a find Good job finding the TriStar logo from Narrow Margin. I got another curious look: foreign DVDs of Carolco movies like Mountains of the Moon, Iron Eagle II and Extreme Prejudice. I know the British DVD of the last film is in 16:9 WS, and that could be worth checking out (MatthewLM0102 (talk) 14:55, April 7, 2016 (UTC)) ::Thanks. You know I think you and I are doing a great job with the "TriStar Pictures/Other" article. --Rodney16 (talk) 16:01, April 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: Question Hi Rodney, I removed that section due to a discussion on this thread. A summary of the changes that are being made to Logopedia can be found here. This section will explain why all of that was removed (none of the images in that section contained logos or provided insight regarding the logo(s) of the studio). Hope this answers your question. Alxeedo TALK 19:12, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Your word about what to do with Nate socks I've gone ahead and started the thread to let everyone know what to do if they spot a Nate sockpuppet. Hopefully, he'll learn a lesson that he needs to stop returning if he's not welcome here.Muzzarino 23:02, November 15, 2017 (UTC) 20th Century Fox/Other Hello, I just wanted to let you know that after what you said about Tjdrum2000, I spoke with the administration team and we decided to ban him. It appears as if he really has not learned anything after three blocks, so a ban was really the only option here. I have now lifted the protection on 20th Century Fox/Other due to his ban, you are now able to edit there again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:09, January 19, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you. BTW, I will try find some sockpuppet accounts on here if I see them vandalizing the articles. --Rodney16 (talk) 16:06, January 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Anytime, glad I can help out. You seem to have been here a while, keep editing and maybe you can join the admins :). NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:28, January 19, 2018 (UTC) :::UPDATE: Just posting this here so there are no loose ends... Since we've relocated the page to another wiki, you can proceed with editing from that page. Everything is intact and you can still upload screen captures here for safe keeping. Just keep in mind that the current /Other page, like many Others here, are being re-purposed for the print logo variations. Thank you for understanding. Snelfu (talk) 09:02, January 22, 2018 (UTC) You stole my warner bros logos from 1936 and 1937. i just did this to update the page and the last time you did this was with you stealing the paramount logo from the 1949 film samson and deliliah. the warner bros logos are 100% real. Paramount, A Viacom Company (talk) 23:10, February 17, 2018 (UTC)